Sweetest Sin
by Lady Starwing
Summary: Collection of all of my old and new Kranna oneshots, including my valentines day and white day ones from 2008. Stories of Kratos and Anna before their separation, some AUs, some even with lloyd, but mainly those two. ONESHOT COLLECTION. NOT COMPLETE
1. Chocolate Covered Strawberries: Vday

_**Li: **__ Here__'__s a fluffy Kranna oneshot for __Valentine's Day__!!! I do not own Tales of Symphonia!!!_

_Chocolate kisses_

Anna looked out at the snowy fields of Flanoir where she and Kratos had hidden in for the time being. Fat white flakes of snow fell from the light grey sky amongst the golden glow of street lamps and candles in the windows of shops and restaurants. A fire crackled behind her in the room, and the giant dog Noishe was sprawled out in front of it, with his master reading a book in the chair beside his, wine colored eyes glazed as he zoned out of the world around him.

Anna flushed lightly as she took Kratos in her vision, making the green of her eyes all the brighter. The auburn seraphim hardly ever spoke, and yet she could hear him say things simply with his actions. A warrior WAY too old for her by normal standards, she carelessly tossed it aside since he appeared at most five or six years her senior. And with his eyes glancing up over the rectangular rims of his reading glasses, he gave the look of a stern schoolteacher.

In short, Anna found him VERY attractive. Never mind the fact that he had saved her from the Desians nearly a year ago and that he dealt with her attitude most of the time. Even if he was rather boring at times.

"...Is there a reason you're staring so intently at me, Anna?" Kratos' deep voice snapped Anna back into reality, where she really was staring at the angel with a lovesick look on her face. Flushing even brighter than before, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him with a faint huff.

"N-no!!" She stammered, brown hair creating a curtain in front of her face, one that Kratos secretly wanted to brush away and runs his finger through oh so slowly, the chocolate colored strands running through his fingers, tickling his skin in the way that he shouldn't be capable of feeling...

Blast, _he_ was staring at _her_ now. Kratos shook his head and went back to his book, or tried to at least. But just seeing Anna sitting there at the edge of his vision, in the pale blue sweater and snowflake pattered skit that she had bought the first day they arrived in the city that fitted her just so, distracted him like nothing else.

Finally giving up on his reading, Kratos removed his glasses and put them aside with the book before returning his gaze to Anna, who was now staring out the window again, a faint smile dancing across his face.

She was so beautiful, so pure...Waist length chocolate hair with just a hint of waves flowing in the wind when she ran along, bright emerald eyes that he had no problem with losing himself in, a cheerful laugh that he found so addictive...To say he was in love was an understatement.

He was simply and blissfully besotted by Anna, and he didn't regret it in the least.

He did regret not being able to tell her how he felt, for he feared it would get in the way of their hiding from Cruxis. Although Kratos was sure that Yggdrasil wouldn't look for them here, he didn't want to take any chances, and if he hurt Anna, Kratos didn't know what he would do with himself.

Anna turned and looked back at him at that moment, and wine met emerald as the two gazed into one another. Anna felt her face go a deep ruby color, and Kratos went slightly pink himself, and his smile widened.

"Chocolate covered strawberries." He stated simply, confusing Anna and momentarily startling himself.

"Wha--?" She asked, her face still red but now looking confused. Kratos laughed quietly.

"When you blush like that, it reminds me of chocolate covered strawberries." He explained, eyes slowly looking Anna up and down, not bothering to stop himself.

Anna flushed still more under his gaze, and couldn't quite get her throat to work right. Her heart always gave a pained jolt when she wondered what Kratos thought about her. And now that she knew what she reminded him of, what did he mean by it?

Standing and walking over to where the blue winged angel sat, Anna plopped down on the chair arm and smiled weakly at him. "And what do chocolate covered strawberries have to do with me?" She asked, curious.

Kratos looked up at her, a smile plain on his face. His heart had finally managed to tune out the noise his mind was making, and the angel decided to listen to it.

Reaching up and hooking an arm behind her neck, the angel brought her face down so that their noses were brushing slightly, and he could stare deeply into the deep emerald wells of her eyes. Her face was redder than a fire at that point, her hair a flowing curtain around the both of them.

"Kratos...a-are you feeling okay...?" Anna stammered, unable to break away from the soul-searching gaze that the angel had locked her in. Kratos didn't respond right away, and instead pulled her into a soft, chaste kiss.

It was enough, however, and the young woman suddenly understood what he was telling her. Timidly, she returned the gesture, resting her arms on top of his broad shoulders and shifting so that she sat in his lap. Kratos felt himself hit the clouds and go straight through them, he was so high on the feeling coursing through his body at that second. Pulling away after a few seconds, he laughed weakly and let her rest her forehead against his.

"Growing up, and even now, I always loved having chocolate covered strawberries on a day like today." He explained, wrapping both arms around Anna's waist. Anna smiled in response and wrapped her arms around Kratos' neck.

"Sorry, I'm not one of those." She laughed, her blush decreasing to a simple fuchsia color.

"no, you're not. That is true..." Kratos began, and he saw Anna growing slightly worried. Kissing the tip of her nose, he added, "I prefer you much more."

"I love you, Kratos." Anna sighed happily, kissing Kratos on the mouth and burying her fingers in his shoulder length auburn locks. The angel tightened his arms, pressing her up against his well toned chest while his hands rubbed up and down her back.

They remained lip locked for a minute or so before pulling away, and when they did, it was only to breathe before coming together once more. When they pulled apart again, Kratos whispered gently, "I know. The feeling's mutual." Anna giggled and nestled her face in the crook of his neck, purring contentedly. Kratos smiled and leaned against her, finally able to run his fingers through her soft chocolate colored hair.

The snow continued to fall outside, but on this Valentine's Day, it wasn't quite so cold...

_**Li:**__ This is dedicated to all the happy couples out there and to all Kranna fans. Happy Valentine__'__s Day!!!_


	2. White Day Gifts: White Day special

_I figured...since I posted a special on Valentine's Day, why not post one on White Day as well? Once again, it's Kranna fluffiness!! I do not own Tales of Symphonia!!!_

_White Day Gifts_

* * *

Kratos groaned as he looked around at the shops in Palmacosta as the spring breeze came in from off of the ocean. White Day was a day away, and while the Seraph normally didn't bother with this sort of thing, he thought it would be nice to get Anna something in return for her nice gift to him on Valentine's Day.

There was one problem though-Kratos had absolutely NO IDEA what to get her.

Four thousand-eleven years of existence had not told him what sort of gifts that woman would want. Getting her something silly, like a gown, would not go over well. He had noticed a week before that her glaive was getting dull and the staff was getting rather battered. But glaives were not sold ANYWHERE on Sylvarant-Anna had picked up spear fighting and later used a glaive when she and Kratos had stopped in Tethe'alla for a bit.

Sighing, Kratos sat down on a bench nearby, resigning himself to watching the seagulls and occasional osprey fly over head. 'What to get Anna...' he thought in his mind again, never straying from that train of thought.

Four months of being closer to Anna then he had originally planned had made something inside him change-he still didn't know what though. Kratos sighed and sat up again, only to feel a pair of hands wrap around and cover his eyes from behind.

"Guess who!!" An all too familiar voice giggled into Kratos' ear, making sure to stay on a low volume. Kratos didn't speak, but smiled and instead brought one of the hands down to his mouth, planting a light kiss on it.

"And what have you been doing, dearest?" He murmured, smiling in spite of his worry-Anna always had that effect on him. The brunette plopped down on the bench next to him, shifting closer so that she slipped beneath Kratos' arm. Looking up at him with loving green eyes, the woman simply smiled.

"Ask me again later, mmkay?" She teased, resting against the angel's broad chest and listening to his heart beating. "Trust me, you'll be shocked."

"And possibly have a heart attack." Kratos muttered playfully in response, fingers buried deep into Anna's wavy brown hair. "There is a chance of that happening, after all."

"Right, old geezer." Anna retorted, knowing full well that her companion was about as physically fit as an athlete. Kratos made a face at being called an old geezer, but didn't retort verbally. Instead, he opted to tickle the back of Anna's neck, making her giggle loudly.

Looking up at the angel with a bright smile, Anna stood and pulled him up behind her. "C'mon! I saw a nice store around here!!" Kratos simply chuckled and allowed himself to be dragged along.

--

Later on, when Anna had gone to their room in the inn to rest up, Kratos found himself still wandering about the port city. After being up on a floating mass of mana for nearly four thousand years, being down on solid earth and hearing the noise of human life was a blessing.

Passing by a window, the faint glint of light off of something in the corner of Kratos' eye caught his attention, and he turned. A locket hung from around the neck of a mannequin, its simple gold surface oddly catching his attention immediately. It wasn't fancy, but it was something Anna would probably like.

Walking inside, the Seraph examined the locket quietly, barely noticing the saleswoman behind him. Running a finger around the faint flower imprint on the front, Kratos allowed his mind to drift. Smiling, he removed the locket from its place and walked over to the counter.

"Getting that for a special someone?" The saleswoman asked, startling the angel. Nodding, he set it down when something else caught his interest. Looking over, he smiled.

"Pardon me, but could I get those as well?" He asked, pointing. His response was a knowing smile and a nod. Although he kept his face blank, inside he felt himself jumping for joy-Anna was going to love this.

--

The next day, Kratos woke up to Anna lying across his chest, as usual. Smiling, he rubbed her back before planting a light kiss to her forehead. "Wake up Anna…" He murmured, nuzzling her forehead as she made a contented noise and stirred slightly. Sighing, Kratos resorted to tickling.

Anna woke with a light screech of laughter, rolling off of the Seraph and onto the bed beside him.

"Kratos…don't DO that!" She gasped after a minute, shooting a glare at the smirking angel. After a few seconds, that vanished into a soft smile as she wrapped her arms around him. "Good morning…"

"So it seems." Sitting up, Kratos stretched lazily before lifting Anna up and placing her in his lap. After a quick kiss and a mutter of 'love you', the angel reached over and picked up the small box that he had put aside the night before. Anna noticed this, and made a questioning noise when he offered it to her.

"Happy White Day." Kratos muttered softly into her ear, and she finally got what he was getting at. Smiling, she took the box and opened it, eyes widening when she saw the locket resting snugly in it. Pulling it out with a smile, Anna placed it around her neck.

"We're going to have to wait for a while for the picture…if we want it to be accurate, that is." She commented, earning a confused look from the Seraph. Giggling, she remembered that she hadn't gotten a chance to tell him the day before, so he still had no clue…

"Anna… What do you mean by that…?" Kratos asked, but a feeling that seemed an awful lot like 'please be joking' had wormed into his gut. Suddenly figuring it out, his eyes widened. "You don't mean…."

"That's exactly what I mean, Kratsy." Anna giggled, wrapping her arms around Kratos' neck. Lightly kissing his neck, she added, "It's due sometime in September, so we've got plenty of time to get ready."

Kratos sat there for a while, mouth hanging open slightly-he had NOT expected that at all. But at the same time, when had anyone been prepared for finding out that they were going to be a parent? Finally, he smiled broadly and hugged Anna tight. Opening his mouth, he shook his head upon finding out that he couldn't find the right words to say HOW good he felt right then. Instead, he slipped a hand into his pocket, and lightly took Anna's left hand in his.

Watching her eyes go from startled to surprised as he slipped the ring on her finger, Kratos found himself smiling broadly. Nothing could legally bind them, seeing as how Yggdrasil would have them captured for stepping inside a church to marry, but he was willing to spend all of his time with her.

"I love you, and nothing is going to change that." He whispered into Anna's ear, pulling her in close for a kiss. Like he had hoped, Anna dug around in his pocket and found the ring's counterpart, drawing it out. When they separated, she grabbed Kratos' left hand and slipped the ring onto his hand.

For a moment after, neither spoke. Kratos pulled Anna back down to rest against his chest while his arms looped beneath hers, eventually resting on her belly. At one time, he had thought that having a family for him would be nearly impossible-he wasn't really the ideal father figure, despite what Martel had said. But now, with a loving 'wife' and a child on the way, things looked a tad bit brighter…

_

* * *

Wow…I didn't plan on ending it like this when I started it…oh well, it's still fluffy. –smiles- And yep, Anna's pregnant with our favorite idiot swordsman! I hope you enjoyed this, and happy White Day!!_

_**EDIT 8/20/2009:**__ Fixed formatting problem, added to oneshot collection._


End file.
